


Irken King

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Zim beats the Almighty Tallest in their own game of heights.





	Irken King

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a short maybe 500 words thing, but it ended up as 2000+ and honestly i dont even know how???
> 
> I cant wait for into the florpus, who knew I'd get back into Invader Zim just as they're about to release an Invader Zim movie on netflix!?

Zim was growing incredibly fast. He was suddenly taller than his toilet, and felt concern edge on his mind. Irkens usually stopped growing at 18 Irk years, so why had he begun to grow more?  
  
He couldn't grow to the size of a tallest, they'd disown him, he'd also need to take over Earth, before contacting them of his recent height growth. But, the one thing hindering him was Dib.  
  
Invaders were strictly NOT to form bonds or relationship. Most Irkens followed that rule, and Zim, being strictly Irken tried to follow the rule, too.  
  
But things happen, and Zim accidentally fell in love. Dib was insistent on the paranormal, yes, and it hasn't even left him to to this day, but, Dib was pretty lonely, his family ignored him and he didn't have friends.  
  
Zim was the first person/alien to actually notice his existence. It brought on funny feelings, and Dib just accepted it as being a teenager and definitely not because he was sexually frustrated about the irken.  
  
"Dib?"  
  
The younger human's head turned to him, curiousity in his eyes. Zim rarely called him anything other than a mocking name, like Dib-Stink, or if Zim was alone with Dib, Dib-love.  
  
They sat in Zim's home, and 20 years seperated the insanity of their childish ways. Zim was hesitant to ask, but regardless, spoke his question. "Why do you want to protect this planet? They've done NOTHING! NOTHING, but call you insane, and humiliate you."  
  
Dib honestly didn't know. He felt safer on Earth. "It's... our... only home..." "I can make you a new home." Dib shook his head, knowing Zim wouldn't understand. The irkens was forced from perhaps a young age to go to different planets and take them over for invaders to use. He wouldn't know the definition of 'Home.' Zim sighed. If he needed to, he would have to destroy Dib along with the earth.  
  
-  
  
Zim was so close, so close to pressing that button.  
He couldn't, not before telling Dib. "Dib, I needs you to tell me... What is your final decision on Earth. Do I save you or leave you to be annihilated with your kind?"  
  
Zim was on his knees, something that maybe a younger Dib would enjoy, but at the moment, Dib seemed troubled. Zim was begging. Something he rarely does for Dib. "If I go with you, how would the Tallest react?" Zim mulled it over his head.  
  
"They wouldn't. I would be the new Tallest." Zim would be infact.  
  
He had about a good 6 inches off of them. Especially if they were standing up straight. 6 inches that would make sure he would be the tallest. But what would he do afterwards?  
  
He doesn't know how to lead a colony. But he could, and he'd be better, than those nuisances of leader. "Dib... If you came with me, I could possibly give you the universe. You could explore, and or create a new life of Humans, if you so pleased!"  
  
A prospect of a new generation. One that could be kind to outcasts, but could never reproduce after the first generation, not without a different DNA. Dib closed his eyes. It was almost too good to be true...  
  
He didn't know if he could do this. "Dib...?"  
  
"I can't leave my dad or my sister." Zim nodded. "If you need them, than we shall take them."  
  
-  
  
The Membrane family was asleep aside from Dib. GIR sat deactivated to the side of the ship. Zim had been working on restoring components to make him like a SIR. The robot contained his bubbly self, but he would be much smarter.  
  
Dib placed his sister into the stasis container, shutting it tight and locking the case. It froze over and slowed her functions. Professor Membrane was also stuck into a stasis container, while they begun the destruction of earth.  
  
Dib watched slightly in pain as the larger Voot was lifted into the air, taking the house with it, destroying the properties of the walls and reducing it to atoms. Zim launched the family into space and turned back around. What was to happen is that in a moment, the satellites would turn towards earth and send a deadly ray that would destroy humanity to its cell.  
  
It would be a wasteland with no humans. The plants would overtake the cities and all animals would begin to eat each other in a gruesome natural selection.  
  
After destroying Humanity, Zim would make his way to the Armada and demand to be placed in charge of the fleet. He would show them the destroyed Earth and that the Tallest's heights were no match to Zim's.  
  
It wasn't foolproof, and was extremely reckless, but, it wouldn't matter. He'd finally show he's of worth.  
  
-  
  
Zim slowly marched his way through the largest ship, back straightened and taller than the invaders. GIR marched behind him, as they all parted, terrified of the so called inavder that changed. Ahead was the control room, where the Tallests resided.  
  
Zim slammed open the doors, and both tallest jumped, turning to the noise and dropping their cups. Zim stared them down, as the both jumped up. Red is first to speak "Zim! Y-you-" "YOU GREW!" Purple finished the thought.  
  
"Indeed. I have, and infact, I am 6 inches taller than you, and twenty years smarter." GIR growled from behind Zim. "I demand that you two give up your position and hand it to me."  
  
"No. You can't be taller than us! It's impossible!" "GIR!" The robot jumped at attention grabbing ahold of the two tallest, planting their feet to the ground, and straightening their hunched position. Zim stepped closer, eyes glaring down at them, as he was as tall as he claimed. "Almighty Red Tallest 6 feet 1 inch. Almighty Purple Tallest 6 feet 0 inch." GIR paused, wrapping a third arm around the invader to straighten him out. "Invader ZIM 6 feet and 7 inches."  
  
The room was silent, the Tallest thoroughly confused on what to do. "I have also destroyed Earth's Population, and brought back a few slaves. But they are mine."  
  
The Invader was frightening. Do they relinquish control over their fleet? Or do they throw him out?  
  
-  
  
"All invaders amoung the universe, whether you are failed, finished, or in progress, report to Conventia." The tallests stood, a bit agitated as the message broadcasted across worlds.  
  
They stood in the great hall as it slowly begin filling with Irkens small and large. Each one unique. They were a superior race amoung most Aliens. They were smart except for the occasional outcast, like Zim.  
  
The hall was filled to the brim, and outside broadcasted the live view of the room. The irkens filled with confused chitters, as it was rare to use the halls without an inauguration of invaders. But it wasn't even close to the time of year.  
  
"Welcome, Irkens, far and wide." Purple spoke in a shaking voice. "We have bad news and even more bad news!" Red commented. "Bad news! Invader Zim is back!" Red looked to Purple. "Worst news! We're resigning and giving command to the little arrogant bastard!"  
  
Zim stood out of the crowd's view, growing taller as he approached the stage. "Not so little any more?" Zim's tone rough, to the Purple leader and he backed away in fear. Zim turned to the surprised room, shocked into silence. "I'm not here to whip you. I'm not here to make you quit your job of taking over the Universe. I am here, to give you a second chance at being an invader, and especially do it right." He glared at the two leaders.  
  
"All failed Invaders who didn't die during extermination of a planet will be given a second chance. Rules will be rewritten, and I will be more active than these two disgrace to the Irken race. If you have a complaint, of, or about my leader ship, you can send a message, and I will review each inquire and complaint carefully. For now, go back to your jobs."  
  
Zim stood over the crowd. "And one last thing. If you think, I am making this into a special 'who's tallest,' I am not. I will grant the ones worthy of leadership into positions that were strictly for those who are tall. If those around you have a problem, you can and will speak up."  
  
Zim sighed internally. "Say what you like about me, but I will make sure this empire is under a better command."  
  
He turned on his heels, and heard the crowd burst into various applause and loud angry noises. He missed each object thrown at him from pissed Irkens. "Alright, settle down! Please return to your ships."  
  
-  
  
A resistance formed, called Invader 1. It was filled with angry Irkens, and their leaders were the ex-Tallests. If they wanted to play around than so be it. But once they cross territories, and boundaries and killed some of his best Irkens, this is where Zim stepped in himself.  
  
He approached the Invader 1 base, hidden in his glove was a rather sharp blade, that deployed when he clenched his hand. "Purple. Red." He asked, in a calm, friendly voice, as ex-Irkens placed guns against him, to keep him from moving any further.  
  
"Let him through." Purple said, standing to a tall height. "It seems you have killed some of my men." Hidden in the shadows, would be his empire, a surprise attack that would ultimately kill the Invader 1.  
  
"I just wanted to return the favour." Violet magenta blood spilt on the floor, and Red jumped, at the thump of a head falling on the ground. The base was filled with cries, as the Invader 1 were being demolished.  
  
Red had the Irken pinned in a second, anger boiling under the Tallest's skin. "DIE!" He shrieked, Zim ignored him in favor of Dib, who slashed Red's neck and the cherry blood spilt on the newest leader of the Irkens. Dib helped Zim up, eyes filled with worry for his soon to be husband.  
  
The Irkens were shocked when the said slave was actually Zim's mate, dispite the Irken's asexual reproduction. The first rule Zim change would be the one prohibiting bonds and relationships amoung irkens or other species.  
  
Zim turned from Dib, looking at the destruction he caused. If it meant war, he didn't want that. War was pointless and got nowhere when he lived on Earth. Now amoung the stars he felt horrible with this inclusion of war.  
  
"Invader Zim, what would you like us to do?" "Make sure each Invader 1 has a grave. I don't want a mass grave. I will help with efforts." "Yes, sir."  
  
-  
  
Zim paced his room. He had begun to have a semblance of peace in his reign as the Irken leader. Dib was his advisor, and GIR was his trusty side-kick, as always. But he was scared. For what reason?  
  
He had to breathe, remember, he's almost done, and he can place someone new in charge. Maybe. There weren't any books on how to be king of an alien species whose main purpose is to invade and destroy planet life.  
  
He was almost done with this mission. He only hoped he was seen as the good guy. Maybe he'd have a legacy, and there would be people who looked up to him. He swallowed. He'd finally be recognized. Just as he believe he would be.  
  
"Zim?" Dib called out, and Zim turned on his heels. The Irkens had insisted on him wearing the Irken Leader Uniform, but Zim honestly hated it. It squished his sides unpleasantly and left his squedily spooch bruised.  
  
Dib came out of the dark hallway, approaching Zim. "They're looking for their leader." Dib chuckled at that, something flitting his mind from the earth days. "Whats that about?" "Take me to your leader, it's a dumb phrase." Zim pursed his lips, "And I remember it as one of the times you teased me."  
  
Dib stifled a chuckle, but naturally, he laughed. "'Aren't you suppose to say take me to your leader'" Zim said in an annoying voice, trying to mimick the 15 year old Dib who had said it when Zim had an outburst about masters.  
  
The Irken leader shook his head pulling Dib to his side and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I hate you..." "Mmm, likewise."


End file.
